La Strega
La Strega is one of the most popular Italian restaurants in the Wizarding World. The authentic fine Italian cuisine, although fantastic, takes a backseat to the breathtaking decor. La Strega is best known for its pizza. Each table is on an Isolated isle that can be reached by private gondola. Each wall is charmed with extravagent murals of Venice, Rome, Naples, and other famous Italian cities. Candles float in the air over all the tables and you can hear a charmed mandolin playing quietly above the quiet chatter. Menu Antipasti e Insalate *Prosciutto e mozzarella - Fresh mozzarella and prosciutto ham with olive oil 12 Sickles *Crostini del giorno - Wedges of toasted bread with today’s topping 10 Sickles *Carpaccio di manzo - Thin slices of raw beef served with shaved Parmigiano, mixed greens and mustard sauce 14 Sickles *Involtino di melanzane - Grilled eggplant bundles filled with smoked mozzarella and ricotta and tomato sauce 12 Sickles *Polpettini slider - Meat balls slider with tomato sauce and melted provolone cheese 1 Galleon *Caprese - Fresh mozzarella and tomatoes with basil and extra virgin olive oil 12 Sickles *Insalata capricciosa - Radicchio, arugula and Belgium endive salad tossed with a house made vinaigrette 8 Sickles *Insalata di rughetta e Parmigiano - Baby arugula with Parmigiano shavings, extra virgin olive oil and lemon dressing 8 Sickles *Insalata di Mare - Steamed scallops, calamari, shrimp and mussels, marinated with garlic, olive oil and lemon served on a bed of field greens 1 Galleon La Pasta *Ravioli di Funghi al Pistacchio - Homemade ravioli filled with mushrooms and ricotta served with pistachio-cream sauce 1 Galleon 7 Sickles *Tagliatelle con Prosciutto Funghi e Piselli - Homemade pasta ribbons with mushrooms, peas and prosciutto ham in a cream sauce 1 Galleon 7 Sickles *Pansotti quattro formaggi - Homemade triangular shaped pasta filled with four cheeses in a light cream sauce 1 Galleon 4 Sickles *Maltagliati al Ragu’ di Vitello - Homemade wide shape pasta with veal meat sauce 1 Galleon 2 Sickles *Rigatoni al tonno e olive - Homemade rigatoni with tuna, olives and tomato sauce 1 Galleon 1 Sickle *Bucatini con Salsicce e Crema - Homemade hollow thick spaghetti with sausage meat and cream sauce 1 Galleon 1 Sickle *Bucatini All’ Amatriciana - Homemade hollow thick spaghetti with pancetta and spicy tomato sauce 1 Galleon 1 Sickle *Penne Melanzane e Mozzarella - Slanted cut short pasta with diced eggplant, tomato sauce and mozzarella 1 Galleon 1 Sickle *Gnocchi al Pomodoro - Ricotta dumplings served with fresh tomato sauce, garlic and extra virgin olive oil 1 Galleon 1 Sickle *Spaghetti cacio e pepe - Spaghetti served with pecorino Romano cheese and fresh crushed pepper 1 Galleon *Spaghetti allo Scoglio - Spaghetti served with mussels, shrimps, scallops and calamari in a tomato sauce 1 Galleon 5 Sickles *Rigatoni con Salsina di Piselli e Speck - Homemade rigatoni pasta with smoked prosciutto ham, peas in a butter-sage sauce 1 Galleon 1 Sickle Secondi *Selezione di pesce alla griglia - Selection of grilled fish served with traditional salmoriglio condiment Market Price *Gamberi al limone - Sautéed shrimp with white wine and butter lemon sauce 1 Galleon 8 Sickles *Pesce del Golfo con Olive e Pomodoro - Grilled filet of Tilapia with olives and tomatoes 1 Galleon 8 Sickles *Milanese di pollo e rughetta - Breaded free range chicken breast served with baby arugula, Lemon dressing and Parmigiano shavings 1 Galleon 5 Sickles *Petti di pollo agli spinaci - Free range breast of chicken with spinach, cheese in a light cream sauce 1 Galleon 5 Sickles *Scaloppine Alla Sandra - Veal scaloppini with pine nuts, raisins and rosemary in a wine sauce 1 Galleon 7 Sickles *Scaloppine Alla Pizzaiola - Veal scaloppini with oregano and tomato sauce 1 Galleon 7 Sickles I Dolci *Zuccotto - Upside down Italian cake filled with chocolate and hazelnut mousse and dusted with cocoa powder 10 Sickles *Gelato - Homemade Italian ice cream. Ask your server for the flavors of the day 10 Sickles *Bread Pudding - Homemade with zabaglione and bourbon caramel sauces 11 Sickles *Gelato Paradiso - An Italian sundae with yellow cake topped with vanilla and chocolate ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and chocolate chips 11 Sickles *Cannoli Di Cioccolata - Chocolate dipped cannoli shell filled with a sweet ricotta filling and dipped in chocolate chips 11 Sickles *Tiramisu - Lady fingers, espresso, sweet mascarpone cream 10 Sickles *Torta Di Cioccolata - Rich chocolate cake with a chocolate mousse filling and topped with ganache 11 Sickles *Dolci Amore - Serves 3-5. A sampling of some of our favorite desserts 2 Galleons Category:Wizarding businesses Category:Restaurants